the games we wouldnt play sober
by kezzles
Summary: Spin the bottle... Gregs ultimate birthday present
1. Spin the bottle

Spin the bottle

Rated- T

Femslash

Catherine/Sara

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them but i'll give them back in one piece I promise ^^

We had all been out for Greg's birthday, nothing fancy just drinks and such. You know we did the Vegas thing… Greg slyly waited until we were all intoxicated enough to agree that his idea to play spin the bottle was a good one! Which lets face it in a sober world would never score highly at all.

Greg being the birthday boy got to go first, and with him having to kiss Grissom I guess karma came in by the bucketful. It was hilarious, they were so reluctant and their lips barely touch like they were back in school and afraid of catching cooties or something. Grissom's turn next… I choke on some of my drink he got Brass! Lolness! Yep karma's a bitch people, be warned! Clearly they only thought of the female action they'd get rather than the male ones too! Again they are slow almost as if they think if they go slow enough we'll stop them or something…! Ha! Yeah right!

Brass' turn, God he got Sara… He looks like the cat that got the cream which is hardly surprising considering the male on male action he could have had… Sara has paled rather a lot though is laughing it off. My eyes bulge as I see her kiss him, and kiss him properly.. okay yeah so no tongues but open mouth which is still well ew but also kinda cool you know? Taking the game up a notch.

My heart stops, that cant be right the bottle is pointing at me. Crap. See I knew this was a bad idea, I have to kiss the girl that I secretly lust after… craptacular! All eyes are flitting between me and Sara and the moment of silence is broken as Greg starts hooting and thanking god for making his fantasy real… Well enjoy Greggo I'll make it one to remember…

I slide off my chair and head round to Sara who is sporting a rather cute deer in headlights look, a smile at her and she flushes bright red. Clearly unsure of what to do so I take the lead. I push Sara back down onto her chair as she tries to get up and glance round the sofas to see the guys mouths hanging open in shock and anticipation. Slowly I straddle her lap and slowly lower myself onto her… Her breathing is picking up and I smirk, I lightly stroke back some loose strands of hair and lean in to kiss her. She closes the gap and just like that I'm kissing Sara Sidle. Its soft and warm as I snake my hand into her hair I feel her whimper against my lips and I use that opportunity to explore her mouth. The groan she releases makes me want to fuck her right there, but clearly not a good time to. So I pull back, taking one last minute so suck her lower lip causing another groan to slip from her mouth. As I look at her she still has her eyes closed and her lips are slightly swollen from the kiss. She looks hot. I grind my hips against her and her eyes fly open, biting gently on her lip. I chuckle softly and jump off her lap glad that I've managed to control myself and walk round seemingly unaffected by that little display and hide how wet I really am.

The guys are all taken aback, Greg is the first to comment.. "Fuck that was hot! I'm so glad I have a video phone"

I snatch the phone from him and send it to myself, then delete it all the while Greg is whining for me to stop but I told him he got to see the live performance so that should be good enough! I didn't want it being leaked round the lab. Sara had barely recovered she tracked me with her eyes but I kept from looking at her. So I speak up, my turn? Everyone grins clearly hoping to be the star in the repeat performance. Just as I spin Sofia sits down with another round of drinks, and it lands on her.

I glance at Sara and she looks jealous as hell but also a bit curious. If I do anything less than I did with Sara they're gonna figure me out but if I do the same Sara will just dismiss the kiss… Argh! What a mess!! Sofia glides over to me and places her arms round my neck, and just as I'm about to take control a low growl from Nick catches our attention, he coughs a little and Sofia smirks "don't worry baby I'll try not to enjoy it to much!" and whips back round before I have a chance to process what I've just heard. As her lips touch mine I automatically respond and pulling her closer, I pull away as I hear a drink slam and see the retreating form of Sara…

Crap!

I pick my way through the crowd and make my way to the ladies, I see her stood by the mirrors muttering to herself!

"Hey" I nervously offer

"Hey" she replies

I lean in close to her and murmer in her ear "You okay?"

Raising an eyebrow she simply states "no"

And as she makes to walk away I push her up against the nearest wall and kiss her. Soft but passionate, my hands running through her hair. I pull firmly and groan in response to the whimper my actions have received, I roll my hips against hers and have to physically drag myself off of her, these toilets would be an unfortunate place to have our first encounter. But god I want her badly.


	2. Twister

Rated- T

Femslash

Catherine/Sara

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them but i'll give them back in one piece I promise ^^

Thanks for all the reviews people they are muchly appreciated! Hope you enjoy the next chapter, let me know whatcha think! ^^

xoxo

Ok on some level I really know that I shouldn't have dragged Sara into the cubicle that it's a bit trashy and icky but I couldn't help it and now I have her pressed up against me I'm really not finding the will power to stop. In fact whenever she does I cut her questions off with kisses because honestly when she works out that its actually me who is kissing her, touching her, what will that mean? Yeah I've been lusting after Sara for the last year or so but do I want her? Okay yeah I'm officially crazy of course I do..

"Catherine" Sara's timid voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Crap I really should have been paying attention. She tries to pull away but she's trapped between me and the door. I grind my thigh against her and I feel her buck towards me, having a momentary lapse in concentration.

"CATHERINE? SARA?" Sofia's voice breaks the moment and Sara looks nervous.

I silently place butterfly kisses over her face and down her neck, biting on her pulse point which draws a low moan from her.

"GUYS??" Sofia isn't giving up easily, but then neither am I so I start to slide my hand down the front of Sara's jeans, biting her bottom lip Sara clearly thinks better of this and makes to grab my wrist, just as I brush over the edge of her panties. I whisper softly to her "If we leave now she will know something, why not just enjoy it?" She kisses me but removes my hand. I give her my best pout which she kisses off my face giving a light chuckle.

"Sofia?? Yeah I'm in here not feeling to good" Sara finally replies. She holding my eye but I'm not impressed and I get even "Yeah I'm here too" haha Sara has just gone quite pale "Sara rushed off in such a hurry I wanted to make sure she was okay, she looked awful so I offered my services to hold back her hair if needed!" Catherine said it quite chipper causing Sara to glare at her.

"oh" Sofia sounded confused. Not that I blame her! I go back to the task at hand and capture Sara's lips with my own, sucking gently on her bottom lip which I know she loves from the groan she releases each time I do it. Not one to miss an opportunity I deepen the kiss sliding my tongue over hers and trying hard to suppress a smug grin forming on my face.

Sofia clears her throat and ripping her lips from mine Sara states in a rather squeaky voice "I'll be out in a minute Sof no need to hang around, Catherine can sort me out if I need it" I raise my eyebrow and mutter "oh really"

"riiiiiiiight" Sofia is clearly contemplating but a few moments later I hear her footsteps fade.

"Damn Catherine Willows you are such a distraction!" Sara grumbles and places a chaste kiss on my lips before walking out the cubicle. I groan in frustration this is so not cool.

Okay to cut a long story short I didn't get to sleep with Sara, she was quite wasted and Nick insisted on seeing her home… Damn men! So I went home horny as hell and had to sort myself out which would have been fine but it seems Sara has forgotten everything that has happened or alternatively remembers but doesn't want to do anything about it! Either way

So I decide to do the only thing I can, get everyone round to mine for drinks (not as many as the other night so she will have no choice but to remember) and take it from there. I am such a genius!

I have dropped subtle hints but maybe they are too subtle. Sara just looks at me curiously which is just frustrating frankly. So when Greg strolls out of Lindsey's room with twister in tow another genius idea forms in my mind. I mean what is not amusing about twister with a group of adults who are tipsy!?! And so begins another game…

Grissom volunteered as the spinner, and so the usual twister comedy began, Greg being flirty and trying to get as close to Sara as possible each time Sara chuckled and rolled her eyes. Greg got a bit adventurous and fell, I would say I was sorry to see him out of the game but he was getting a little TO close to Sara. With Greg out of the way I decided to make my move. At first I started to do subtle movements which made Sara grin and within minutes we'd become tangled round each other, but then so was Nick and Warrick which meant nobody was really focusing on us. My turn and my right foot is on red, the only free one is inbetween Sara's legs so as I move I make sure to catch her crotch with my knee. I see her swallow a gasp and a nice red graces her cheeks, mission completed. The flirting continues and eventually I win, what can I say I guess Sara's right I do use my sexuality to my advantage!

After the game ends I head to the kitchen to refresh my drink, I don't know why but Sara seems reluctant. Hmmmm maybe I should just try talking to her instead of playing these games, at least now though she'll have to see it coming right? I sigh to myself.

I feel someone wrapping their arms around me, pressing me close.

"Why the sigh?" Sara husks in my ear

I start to relax in her arms and reply "What are we doing?"

I feel Sara tense, she's silent. Never a good sign! "Er well I'm hugging you and about to do this…" I feel Sara kiss my neck, soft butterfly kisses working her way up my neck. I smile but damn this girl drives me crazy!

'Why is it we only do this when we're drunk?' Sara whispers

'I'm worried you don't want me sober' I reply honestly 'I'm older, have baggage, a temper, a kid…' Sara interrupts me with a finger on my lips, she shakes her head slightly and just murmurs 'you're crazy' and kisses me gently.

I snake my arms around Sara's waist and look into her gorgeous eyes 'well then Miss Sidle, you free on Friday? Pick you up at eight?' She rolls her eyes and whines 'I have to wait that long?' I kiss her pout and nod. Considering that now I will have to wait until the date until I can touch her and GOD DO I WANT TO TOUCH HER. But I also want to do this right.

And that's how I managed to get myself a date with Sara Sidle, where would I be without alcohol and games I wouldn't play sober.


End file.
